Savior
by weecookie
Summary: Story involving the relationship between Ben Bruce and Danny Worsnop of Asking Alexandria. Brusnop!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own AA or the members of AA, also I don't own Savior Danny does. All I own is Atomic Riot and the story line. Enjoy!

* * *

(Danny's P.O.V)

"Thank you guys for coming out to see us tonight this is our last song." I spoke into the mic as I turned away from the crowd so I could get a quick drink of the water I had next to the drums before screaming my lines into the mic. I glanced at Ben our lead guitarist and also backing vocalist and smiled as I held the mic out for the crowd as they screamed. 'Oh my god!'

I couldn't help but smile at how involved the crowd was with our shows. 'Oh my god!' They screamed again before I screamed into the mic.

"If only he knew!"

..:: end of the song::..

"Do you need a doctor baby, you scared?" I screamed one last time before looking at the crowd a smile plastered on my face as I walked off stage and through to back stage where I could sit down have a drink and relax while our road crew loaded everything back onto the truck.

Ben soon joined me on the sofa they had in the dressing room that we all shared, I glanced to him seeing the smile but also tired look on his face. "Good show?" I asked but also said.

"Yeah was good, tired though." I nodded still smiling as I slouched and closed my eyes for a moment.

"Not long till the end of the tour mate." I said as I opened my eyes to look at Ben. It was only recently I'd noticed little habits I was beginning to develop; one being I always wanted to be with Ben or near the other if I was with him I would be constantly staring at him. I made a mental note to myself to speak to Christina the lead vocalist of Atomic Riot when I get back to LA.

"True but we're gonna have to hang out more now that Atomic Riot are back." I nodded as I looked away from Ben wondering if he had a thing for Claire since he spent more time with her than the others.

..::after tour::..

I sat there on the balcony with Christina from Atomic Riot a bottle of Jack Daniels sat on the table that was sat in between our chairs. "I need to talk to you Christina."

She looked right at me a smile on her face as he went to speak. "What is it Danny?"

"I think I may possibly have a crush on someone but I'm not sure." She looked to me obviously intrigued.

"Really? Who is it?" I sighed as I glanced to her.

"Well if I constantly look at them and smile when I see them or if I always want to be with them does that mean I like them?" I asked her and she nodded. "Then I like them."

She looked at me in disbelief before speaking. "Can't tell you I'm not surprised cause I am who is it? Do I know her?" I couldn't help but look away at this as I replied.

"Him. You know him." I took a quick look to see a shocked expression tainting her features.

"What? Am I hearing you right? You like a guy, that's unlike you Danny but tell me who is it?" She asked shifting closer to me.

"Ben." I replied and looked right at her seeing a smile begin to form on her face.

"I should have guessed, sorry Danny but you and Ben look to have a special relationship that no one gets in on."

"Is that just what you think or does anyone else think that?" I asked.

"Everyone seems to think that except you and Ben." She said back can't say I was amazed they we're going round discussing mine and Ben's friendship or relationship for that matter.

"What should I do?" I asked her.

"Spend more time with him and see if he likes you back." She said still smiling as she took a mouthful of Jack Daniels.

(Ben' P.O.V)

I laid there on the sofa my left foot hanging off the chair arm as I stared at the ceiling wondering what I should do about my feelings towards Danny. Using my right arm I picked my phone up off the ground and dialled Claire's number. Claire was the drummer from Atomic Riot and she and I had gotten really close when our bands toured the United States together.

"Hello?"

"Claire it's Ben, are you busy?" I asked hoping she wasn't busy I really needed to speak to someone about how I felt about Danny.

"Not right now, why?" She asked back.

"I really need someone to talk to." I replied.

"I'll be over as soon as possible Ben." I smiled to myself before speaking.

"Thank you Claire." I said before ending the call and placing my phone back down on the floor. It wasn't even 10 minutes later when Claire showed up on my door step. I climbed to my feet and let her in, she followed me through to the kitchen so I could grab a beer I handed one to her before leaning against the counter.

"So you said you needed someone to talk, what's up?" She asked me as she stared at me while I took a drink of the beer before putting the bottle on the counter.

"I really like someone Claire and I don't think I stand a chance." I said as I looked down pretty sure she was giving me a reassuring look.

"Why is that?" She asked softly.

"Because of who this person is I like." I looked back up to Claire and half smile.

"Who is it?" I smiled as I looked away feeling my cheeks heat up.

"Danny."

"What makes you think you don't stand a chance?" I looked at out of shock and disbelief that she said what she did.

"He's straight Claire and it's only you that knows I'm bi. Plus Danny enjoys sleeping with girls rather than being in relationships." I said as I looked back to the floor.

"Doesn't mean he can't change. Danny hasn't been sleeping with that many girls lately if you have noticed." That was a point he had, he'd gone from near enough seven full days of sex down to almost three days. "You say Danny's straight have you seen how he looks at you?"

I looked back to her confused what she was meaning before questioning her. "What do you mean the way he looks at me?"

"Danny looks at you like he's in love with you." I rolled my eyes as I looked away from her.

"Doubt that Claire, Danny doesn't love any one besides his family and himself." Claire shook her head a soft smile on her lips as she looked at me.

"Trust me, next time you see Danny pay close attention to him and you will see what I mean." I shrugged I guess it couldn't hurt.

"Okay I'll do that next time I'm in LA."

"That won't be long." I looked to Claire wondering what she meant by that. "It's Christina's birthday tomorrow and the guys of AR and AA wanna take Christina drinking around LA." I nodded with a soft smile that would be great.

"That would be perfect; I'd have to stay at Danny's since I wouldn't bother coming back here tomorrow night." She nodded with a smirk it was then I knew she was planning something.

(Danny's P.O.V)

Christina stayed for most of the day giving me advice about Ben and telling me I needed to speak to him. I sat there in my bedroom with my lyric book next to me and a guitar on my lap as I played a little not sure just yet what I wanted but I knew the lyrics.

Looking over the lyrics I smiled knowing I'd wrote them for Ben. I stopped playing my guitar when I heard my phone start ringing; I looked at the caller ID seeing it was Ben. I picked up the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Danny you know how we're all taking Christina out tomorrow? Would you mind if I stayed over your for the night so I don't have to worry about leaving for a flight home or something." My smile grew bigger at the thought of Ben staying here for the night.

"That's alright with me Ben, you're my best friend. Do you really think I'd mind?" I asked as I chuckled to myself.

"I guess I just didn't want to intrude if you were having a girl round." I rolled my eyes why would I have a girl round when I like Ben and want to be with him even though he didn't know. I was about to say something when I noticed the tone in his voice.

"Ben is everything okay? You sound upset." I asked not sure if he'd guess something was different but I didn't really care I wanted him.

"Yeah I'm fine Danny, tired is all." I half smiled before saying anything.

"Why don't you go get some rest?" I asked.

"I am I just wanted to be sure about tomorrow rather than leave it too late."

"It's cool, go on get yourself some rest and I'll see you tomorrow when we go out partying." I said not sure what to say without giving myself away.

"Okay Danny I'll see you tomorrow." I shift slightly wondering if Ben was trying to drag this out or try and tell me something but couldn't decide whether he could say it.

"You sure your okay Ben." I asked again.

"Yeah sorry Danny I'll let you get back to what you were doing." I rolled my eyes and decided not to press the matter.

"Alright Ben cya." I said waiting for a reply.

"Cya Danny." He didn't hang up right away but he did put down the phone. I put my phone back down and sighed what should I do? Talk to him as a friend or tell him straight that I like him more than what I should. I laid back my feet still touching the floor as I stared at the ceiling what was I to do?

I placed my lyric book on the floor before laying down on my bed thinking about Ben as I tried to get some rest.

..:: The next day::..

(Ben's P.O.V)

I met up with Claire at the airport so we could get a flight to LA together rather than go there alone.

"Hey Claire you have a good night?" I asked as she stood next to me as she looked through her bag most likely looking for her boarding pass and passport. She smiled as she handed it to me before sorting herself out.

"Yeah sorry, we ready?" She said as she took her passport back.

"Yeah the gates this way." I said as I showed her to the gate. We both handed our passports and boarding pass to the women before boarding the plane. We both sat together so we could talk about Danny and what I was going to do or how I was going to tell him.

"If you wanted I could tell him that you like him and if he likes you back to either tell you or show you." I shook my head I wanted to tell him.

"Thanks Claire but no if any ones going to tell him I think it should be me." She nodded as she looked out the window for a moment.

"I think so too, you should tell him tomorrow since it will be just the two of you at his." I nodded that seemed like a good idea at least then I could test what Claire said about the way Danny looks at me.

"I think I will, just tell him I need to talk to him and just tell him." She smiled and nodded.

"You should do that." She said as she giggled to herself.

..:: A couple of hours later ::..

We'd finally arrived in LA when Claire and I went separate ways she went to Christina's while I made my way to Danny's knowing he'd already be at the Whisky A Go Go waiting for the rest of us.

I smiled when I received the text from Danny telling me he'd left a key out for me, the funny thing was Danny had actually put an x at the end of the text. Using the key he'd left out for me I opened his front door and walked in leaving my suitcase by the stairs.

I took what I needed and left so I could get there early and maybe talk to Danny for a bit before the others turned up.

(Danny's P.O.V)

I sat there in the Whisky waiting for the others to arrive, I was hoping Ben would be the first to arrive but instead Christina showed up a smile on her face as she ran over to me and gave me a quick hug. "Where's Ben?"

"He's on his way, just dropping his things off at mine." She nodded as she motioned over the bartender.

"Two glasses of Jack Daniels please." The male behind the bar nodded with a smile obviously checking her out.

"He's checking you out." I said as I nudged her seeing her blush and laugh.

"Aye right."

"Aye right who's the guy here, trust me he's checking you out." She rolled her eyes and turned around at hearing the door go. I looked over my shoulder seeing Ben and Claire walk in a smile on both their faces as Ben looked to me our eyes meeting right away.

I couldn't help but smile at the light blush forming on his cheeks as he looked down almost like he was being shy as he looked back up to me then to Claire his blush darkening by the second. So there was maybe a chance that Ben did like me and if there was I wasn't going to stop now.

Christina ran over to Ben and hugged him before hugging Claire and walking back over to the bar he arm around Claire as she whispered something in her ear. I smirked knowing exactly what she was doing and looked to Ben as he stood beside me before sitting on the stool. The bartender brought mine and Christina's drink in time to get what ever Ben wanted.

"Bud light please." Ben said as he sighed looking at me and smiling softly, I smiled back before speaking.

"How was your flight?"

"Alright just spoke to Claire the whole way here." I nodded as I took a drink from my glass.

"That's good then." I sighed why was it so hard to tell him exactly how I felt, it's killing me right now. I just want to either tell him how I feel or show him.

"Yeah, how long you and Christina been here?" Ben asked looking around the room.

"Not long I got here around the time I texted you, Christina showed up about 5 maybe 10 minutes after me." Ben nodded taking a drink of his bud light. We stayed here till the rest of both bands showed up before having one more drink then moving onto the Rainbow, tonight was exactly how it sounds pub crawl all the way down Sunset Boulevard. I paid as much attention to Ben as what I could hoping I might see something that proved he liked me or had any sort of feelings towards me.

(Ben's P.O.V)

Claire met me at Danny's before sharing a cab down to the Whisky on Sunset; obviously Claire had done a repeat of the flight here. Asking me what I was going to say to Danny how was I going to act around him if I noticed a slight hint of him liking me back.

It was what happened as soon as Claire and I walked into the Whisky A Go Go, Danny looked right at me our eyes making contact for the first time since the tour. I knew I was blushing so I looked down to avoid Danny's gaze but when I looked back up our eyes locked again, I could feel my cheeks burn as I looked away.

I agreed with Claire on a few things Danny never left my side the whole night but then I never left his. We both kept starting little conversions every now and then but nothing I was hoping for. I was still planning on telling him tomorrow when we wake up, I just wanted this to be over I hate waiting.

..:: A few hours later ::..

Danny and Ben both stumbled through the front door of Danny's home both of them drunk enough to lose their sense of balance unless they held onto something. Seeing as it was just the two of them Danny put his arm around Ben's waist allowing the taller of the two to put his arms over his shoulders.

They didn't bother doing anything besides locking the door after them and leaving their shoes near the front door. Some how they managed to climb the stairs up to Danny's room.

"Here you can have the bed I'll sleep on the couch." Danny said as he reached for a pillow when Ben spoke.

"Why? We could just share the bed rather than you give it up." Danny sighed softly and left the pillow in its place as he turned the lamp on and killed the lights.

..:: Next morning ::..

Ben awoke to see Danny sitting on the edge of the bed a book in his lap and a pen in hand. "How long you been up?" He asked.

"About half an hour. Been writing new lyrics for AA." Ben smiled as he reached for his jeans.

"You write any new songs?" He asked being curious as he pulled his trousers on seeing Danny look over his shoulder at him.

"Yeah, would you like to hear it?" Danny replies removing the book from his lap as Ben smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, why not?" He walked around the bed to sit by Danny as he picked his guitar up and started playing.

_I slipped up, I fell down.  
I lay back with my back against the ground.  
I've reached out all I found.  
My own reflection floats up into the clouds._

_You help me out of my madness._  
_You pull me out of my grave._

_I'm alive,_  
_Breathing deeper than I ever breathe before,_  
_And I owe it all to you._  
_I'm coming home._

_I found my heart, I thought was dead and gone._  
_Safely in your hands,_  
_And it'll stay there forever._  
_You keep me up (You keep me up)_  
_You keep me sane._  
_You taught me love, you saved me._

_You help me out of my madness._  
_You pull me out of my grave._  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I'm alive,_  
_Breathing deeper than I ever breathe before,_  
_And I owe it all to you._  
_I'm coming home._  
_The distance can't haunt us anymore._  
_I'm coming home._

Danny decided since it was the first time he'd performed the song and the fact he was doing it acoustic he's only sing the last chorus once rather then the five times he'd added in his lyric book.

"That was beautiful Danny." Ben said as Danny placed the guitar back down and looked at him.

"Look Ben I need to talk to you."

"I need to talk to you too." Danny smiled at the blush that was starting to appear on Ben cheeks.

"Do you want to go first?" Danny asked as Ben looked away his blush darkening.

"I don't think I know how I want to say what I need to say."

"Alright, I like someone and I don't know how to tell them or know if they like me back." Danny spoke not too sure what to say he was hoping Ben would have caught the hint from the song. What he didn't know was Ben had he was just waiting for Danny to tell him, making a brave move Ben place his hand over Danny's gaining the males attention as he spoke.

"I'm pretty sure they like you back." Ben smiled as Danny looked down to their hands then back to Ben a soft smile on his face.

"Really" Ben smiled closing the gap between them as his and Danny's lips touched in yet a passionate but also fierce kiss. Danny wrapped an arm around Ben pulling him closer while Ben's hands took refuge in Danny's hair and on his bare back holding as close as possible.


	2. Together

(Danny's P.O.V)

"I love you Danny." Ben said as he looked me in the eyes a soft smile gracing his lips.

"I love you too Ben." I replied it was the truth; I'd loved Ben since the day we met I was just too scared to admit it. I always thought it was a phase that would pass in time and look it's been almost two years since that day.

"How come you've never told me?" He asked shifting closer to me, his eyes never leaving me. I shrugged at first while trying to think of the right thing to say.

"I always thought it was a phase Ben and I was scared you wouldn't like me back." He shook his head slightly before stopping and looking at me confusion in his eyes.

"Exactly how long have you felt like this?" I don't know why but I blushed at the thought of liking him since day one.

"Let's just say a long time."

"How long?" He asked again and I smiled still trying to avoid this.

"Just a…"

"Danny!" I laughed as I gave in and looked back to him.

"Alright, since day one." His eyes widened at first before smiling.

"Danny I've loved you since day one as well." I looked up at him in disbelief but this was Ben he wouldn't lie I knew him better than he knew himself.

"Really?" I asked seeing him nod as his smile grew wider. I was that happy that I practically tackled Ben, pinning him to the bed I smiled as I leaned down for another kiss.

(Ben's P.O.V)

A moan escaped my lips as my back his the bed, Danny pressing his body asking mine as his tongue grazed my bottom lip asking for entrance which I more than happy to accept. Our tongues fought in a battle of dominance which I sadly lost, maybe next time though.

Danny pulled away for air his eyes looking me up and down as I lay beneath him. He smirked as he leaned down to kiss me before using his left hand to turn my face away as he attacked my neck. I moaned and gasped for air when Danny smirked against my skin and pulled away again.

"I remember last time you looked this gorgeous beneath me." I stared at him in disbelief, he remembered? Yet he never said anything.

"You remember?" He nodded the smirk still present on his face. "And you never said a thing?"

"Ben I thought you just wanted to forget about it since the next day you were slightly awkward with me, plus I weren't sure if you remembered." I smiled softly I guess I didn't think he'd remembered what happened that night. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." I said as I pulled him close for a kiss. "I love you, that's all that matters." He smiled as he kissed me.

(Flash back)

_Danny sat on the couch in the living area of Joey's home also their recording studio; flicking through the channels on the tv while Ben walked back into the room holding a bottle of whisky which he handed to Danny before sitting beside the shorter male. _

_Danny would occasionally swipe his long black hair across his forehead causing Ben to shake his head at him which only gained Danny's attention. They'd already drank half of the bottle and were slowly drinking the rest. _

_Danny kept sneaking glances at Ben he'd liked Ben since the day they met and he felt like he couldn't tell Ben because he didn't want to ruin their friendship. But then he thought Ben was straight only if he knew Ben was actually thinking the same as he was. _

_Ben tried his best not to make it obvious that he was looking at his friend. He didn't know how Danny would react if he knew of his feelings for him. It was Danny who made the first move he thought that maybe they were drunk enough that if he did something Ben wouldn't stop him. _

_He shifted on the sofa facing Ben completely a soft smile on his lips as Ben looked to him slightly confused but there was something else in his eyes a spark of some sort something which Danny just push Ben down onto the sofa before climbing on top of him. _

_Feeling the air escape his lungs Ben gasped and reached for the back of Danny's head pulling him down so their lips clashed. Deepening the kiss Danny brushed his tongue across Ben's lip asking for entrance which Ben gave into; their battle over dominance was over within seconds being won by Danny. Ben moaned as Danny pressed his body against Ben's before reaching down to Ben's jeans and slipping his hand underneath the clothing._

_Both males pulled apart at hearing the door fly open and someone hit the floor while the others just laughed. Danny sighed as he rubbed the back of his head after hitting it on the floor while Ben just lay there on the sofa not sure what to do. Danny sat up and looked around the couch to see James laying on the floor while Cameron and Sam stood in the door way looking at him both laughing. _

_..::the next day ::.._

_Ben sat there in the recording studio part of the house his guitar in his lap as he played some random riff. He looked up as the door to the studio opened, seeing Danny walk in Ben looked back down to his guitar not sure of what to make of last night._

_Sure he remembered what had happened last night but when Danny just walked past him to sit on chair beside him he sighed thinking Danny didn't remember. Danny sighed not sure what was going on, did Ben remember? _

(end of flash back)

(Danny's P.O.V)

I smiled at the fact that Ben was okay with me not telling him there and then. But there was something else that crossed my mind right now and I wonder what Ben would say. "Ben since we're like together now, do you want people to know?" I asked and he nodded pushing me off his so we lay side by side both facing one another.

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Danny I want to tell the world your mine." I smirked at that as I kissed his forehead.

"Then we'll tell them." He nodded and kissed me again. This time I pulled him closer so he could climb on top of me this time. "Marry me"

"What?" Ben asked obviously not believing his ears.

"Ben Paul Bruce will you marry me?" I asked again, he smiled.

"I'd love to marry you Danny." He said as he leaned closer and kissed me.


End file.
